Our love story
by macrollins
Summary: Steve concluded that he needed to set priorities and choosing a path that would bring real comfort and happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Steve left Hawaii for Europe. Danny and Lou would in charge of the team for 30 days. He had decided to take a vacation, to change the direction of his life a little. All the things that had happened in his life lately were depressing him. He wanted to enjoy life, forget crimes and deaths, forget loneliness. When Junior moved into his new apartment, Steve realized how lonely he was. His only company now was Eddie, but Steve knew that Eddie was very fond of Junior too and Steve left him with Junior while traveling.

He watched the families on the plane, watched the parents with their children, and that saddened him. "I don't even have a descendant to carry my father and grandfather's name forward. I don't know what the joy of being a father, the joy of having a baby at home, watching him learn to talk, learning to walk, learning reading and writing, watching him become an annoying teenager, giving advice when he starts dating ... "

Steve looked at a grandfather talking to his grandson. "And therefore I will never be a grandfather."

Steve sighed and continued talking to himself in thought.

"I even tried to imagine myself married to Lynn, but I couldn't. I can't explain why, I just know I wouldn't be happy with her, and I need to be honest with myself. There's only one woman in all the world who has the power to make me happy with the simple sound of your voice, or the brightness of your gaze, or the charm of your smile, the touch of your hands."

Steve's thoughts were interrupted by the flight attendant's touch. "Are you feeling well?" She asked.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks."

"Sorry for the inconvenience. I just asked because your face had an expression of pain."

"My pain is in the soul," he replied.

"I'm so sorry," she said and left him alone with his thoughts.

Catherine was in London for a mission. She and another agent were investigating threats to a diplomat who was in the country to attend an important event. Catherine and her co-worker were in charge of avoiding any attack on the diplomat.

She was sitting on a couch in the safe house that she and her co-worker Sam were sharing.

"Worried, Catherine?" Sam asked as he offered her a glass of wine.

"Yes, Sam. I don't like missions like this. It's a big event where a lot can happen." Catherine answered him and accepted the wine.

"Well, think on the bright side: we don't have to be after him 24 hours a day like his security guards."

"That's true. But we need to investigate based on the information we have had. So enough of wine. We have a lot of work tomorrow." Catherine said. She set the glass on the coffee table and went to her room. "Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Catherine," he replied.

"Damn! My attempt to get her drunk didn't work."

Catherine lay back on the bed, picked up the phone, and stared at the picture she had taken of Steve, without him knowin, on the day they were disguised to go to the Casino in Laos. She looked at that picture almost every day.

"You looked so hot in that suit," she said as she stared at the phone screen. "I really wish you were here."

Steve passed his finger on the smartphone screen , and when he realized, he was texting her.

"Hi Cath. I'm sending this message just to know if you're alright. Answer me when you can," he wrote.

Catherine smiled when she saw the message. "Hi, sailor. I'm fine and I hope you're fine too. How are things in Hawaii?"

"I'm fine, Cath. It's fine in Hawaii, but I'm not there. I'm on the plane, going to Italy." He replied.

"What are you going to do in Italy?" she asked.

"I wanted to spend a few days away from home," he replied.

"I'm in London for work. Can we see each other in a few days?" she asked.

"Of course! It's always good to see you," he replied.

"Okay. See you in a few days. I'm going to sleep now, Steve. I've got a lot of work tomorrow. Have a nice trip!"

"Thanks, Cath. Have a good night, I'll see you soon."

"I'll look forward to it, Steve," Catherine wrote.

The next day Steve landed in Italy and boarded for London. The desire to see her changed all his plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve rang the bell and waited for the door to open. The door opened and Steve smiled. "Good to see you, buddy."

"It's great to see you too, Steve," Harry said, extending his left arm toward the interior of the house, signaling Steve to enter.

Steve came in and enjoyed the interior of Harry's house. "Beautiful apartment, Harry"

"Thanks, Steve. But what brings you to London? Are you in trouble?" Harry asked.

"No, there's no problem this time. I just came to rest, and decided to come here to see you and talk a little bit."

"Great! Please have a seat. Do you want something to drink? A beer?"

"A beer will be great," Steve replied.

"Okay. I'll be right back," Harry said, going to the kitchen.

Harry came back with the beers and sat next to Steve.

"What are you going to do on this vacation? You want to meet some girls? I can introduce you to some."

Steve smiled. "No, thank you."

"Because of Catherine?" Harry asked.

Steve thought before answering and Harry realized he didn't want to answer his question.

"Fine, forget my question," Harry said.

"Actually, Catherine is in town too. She's on some mission and I hope to see her soon."

Harry smiled. "It's love, isn't it?" You have fallen in love with her, and there is no way to forget her."

"Is it that obvious?" Steve asked.

"Of course yes. You both belong together, anyone can see that."

Steve just smiled.

"What about her? Her eyes sparkled and her smile lit up the room when I gave the rings to you both that day," Harry told Steve.

"Danny and Lou don't think like you," Steve told Harry.

"And what do they think?" Harry asked.

"They think I'd be an idiot if I took her back in my life," Steve replied.

"And they ask your opinion when they make a decision in their sentimental life?" Harry asked.

"Not."

"So, why do you think you have to give satisfactions about your affective life? Time goes by fast, Steve. Look at me and my late wife in that picture," Harry said and pointed to a picture frame on the desk. "I regret the unspoken words of love, I think I could have loved her more, I could have talked more with her, and she's gone. I have no turning back, but you can do that. I don't see the fact of forgiving someone as a weakness, but as an act of love."

Steve looked at Harry and said nothing.

"And at the end of the day, You're the only one alone when you get home. So don't mind other people's opinions."

"Thanks, Harry. I'll hope she finishes the mission and we can have some time together, just her and me. We never had the opportunity to have some time just for ourselves after everything that happened."

"That's great. Everything is solved between four walls, buddy," Harry said.

"I hope so," Steve replied. He noticed that Harry's laptop was open. "You were working and I interrupted you?" Steve asked.

"I'm going to work as security for a very important event on Saturday, so I was doing some research about the guests" Harry said.

"If you need any help, just tell me," Steve said.

"We need men to work on the event," Harry told him.

"I'm not doing anything important, I can go if you want my help."

"Great, Steve. It's good to work with people we trust."

Catherine was also in the safe house doing some guest list research, and Sam sat next to her.

"Hello Cath!" he said.

"Don't call me that, my name is Catherine."

"You look beautiful when you're angry," he said.

"I can say it's very hard to work like this. You don't care about work, I have to do it all by myself. This will be our last mission together, I'd rather work alone." Catherine said, annoyed.

Sam tried to kiss her and Catherine pushed him away. "Stop it, or I'll make a formal complaint to the agency."

"Give me a chance, Catherine!" Sam asked.

"I already have a love, Sam." Catherine said.

"And where is he? You're always alone."

"My love life is none of your business!"

Catherine said.

"Let's have fun together, he doesn't need to know." Sam tried to kiss her again. Catherine lost her temper and slapped his face.

"That's enough! You're drunk and you're being inconvenient!" Catherine said furious, and went to her room.

"Damn!" he said, angry.


	3. Chapter 3

In the days that followed, Steve walked around town, bought some things, and was always in touch with Harry. Catherine sent him some messages and he answered her but didn't tell her that he was in town. He wanted to surprise her.

On Saturday, the day of the event, Steve got dressed and met Harry to go together to the party venue. When they arrived, they positioned themselves and waited for the arrival of the guests.

Steve saw Catherine come with a hand on a man's arm and she wore an engagement ring.

Catherine felt someone's gaze, and saw Steve looking at her. She was surprised. "What is Steve doing here?" and Harry? "she wondered when she saw Harry approach Steve.

Harry also looked at her and smiled covertly.

"Don't let jealousy ruin your work, Steve. Remember why we're here," Harry said.

Catherine turned away from Sam and grabbed a drink from the waiter. She was walking around the room and Steve approached her as if he were enjoying the party too. He also grabbed a drink and kept his back to her.

"Tell me this ring is just a cover," he told her.

"Of course, Steve. I would never get involved with an idiot like him," she replied.

"Great," he replied. "I can tell you look beautiful in this dress."

"Thank you," she smiled. "You look handsome too, sailor. But what are you and Harry doing here?"

"We're working," he replied.

"The main guest is under threat and I have a bad feeling Steve. "

"Are there more agents here besides you and the idiot?" Steve asked.

"Yes, there are many."

"I'll tell Harry that," Steve told her and walked away.

"Ok," she said.

"Where did you go, Catherine?" Sam asked as she approached again.

"I went for a walk," Catherine replied. She was very happy that Steve was so close.

"I saw you talking to that man. Who is he?" Sam asked, squeezing her arm.

"Let me go, Sam. You're hurting me!" Catherine said, trying to pull her arm.

Steve saw Sam hurting Catherine and felt his blood boil. He went to Catherine and Sam and grabbed Sam by the collar, pushing him against a door that led to the underground. "Get your hands off her!"

Catherine closed the door behind them. "Calm down, Steve," she said.

Steve looked at her arm that was red because Sam squeezed it.

"Never touch her again! Did you understand me, you idiot?" Steve told Sam.

Sam wasn't intimidated and punched Steve in the face.

"Oh, you'll regret it," Steve said, returning the punch.

Sam and Steve came through the door, punching each other and both rolled down the stairs. They continued to fight and Catherine took her hidden weapon that was attached to her leg.

"Stop it, or I'll shoot both of you!" she said, pointing the gun at them.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Are you crazy?" Sam asked.

"Get out of here, Sam. Get back to work!" Catherine said.

Sam left angry and Steve gave him a victorious smile.

After Sam left, Steve got up. "Really? Would you really shoot me?" he asked.

"Of course not, Steve!" Catherine said.

"When you told me you were dating a little, was it with this idiot?" Steve asked.

"What? Of course not!"

"Tell me the truth, Cath!" Steve told her.

"Do you want to discuss this now?" Catherine asked incredulously.

"Yes I want!" Steve said, crossing his arms.

"There was nobody. I just said that because I was jealous of your relationship with Lynn."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Come here," Steve said, putting his hands on her waist, pulling her to him.

"Steve, we're working," Catherine said as his lips approached her lips.

He was going to kiss her, but suddenly stopped. "You heard?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not hearing anything, Steve."

Steve put his index finger to his lips, telling her to be silent. Catherine was silent and they both heard a man and a woman plotting the death of the guest they were both there to protect. The voices came from downstairs, and Catherine and Steve took off their shoes and walked slowly down the stairs so as not to make a sound.

Catherine craned her neck and peered into the corridor, recoiling quickly.

"Steve, it's his wife and the family driver."

"Are you sure, Catherine?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. And they don't intend to do it here, but something will happen," Catherine said, and then the lights went out when a loud crash was heard.

Catherine and Steve climbed the stairs again and a cloud of dust made them cough as they opened the door to the ballroom where the party was taking place.

"I can't see anything, Steve," Catherine said, coughing.

"Me neither, Cath. We need to get out of the building. Come on!" Steve said, holding her hand.

People were looking for the way out, and Steve directed them to follow his voice. He also heard Harry's voice doing the same thing.

Steve and Harry met outside. Sam also approached Catherine.

"Catherine, are you ok?" Sam asked, placing his hand on her arm.

"I'm fine, Sam. But don't touch me," Catherine told him.

"You again?" Steve asked furiously.

Catherine stepped between them and spread them with her arms.

"Stop it."

Catherine looked at Sam. "Where is our protégé?"

"He and his wife went home," Sam replied.

"With the driver?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," Sam replied.

"They'll kill him, Sam. Warn the boss!"

Sam ran toward the head of the operation in an attempt to prevent a tragedy. Steve and Harry helped some injured people and Catherine made some phone calls.

Some time later Steve searched for Catherine and didn't find her.

"Harry, did you see Catherine? I didn't find her anywhere," Steve said.

"I didn't see her, Steve. She must be dealing with the problem."

The hours passed and Catherine didn't appear. Steve was worried and tried to call her, but couldn't complete the call.

"Let's go, Steve. Now only forensics can stay here. Go to your hotel, take a shower and try to relax. I'm sure you'll be able to talk to her tomorrow."

"Okay Harry," Steve replied, but he knew he couldn't relax until he knew where she was.

Steve arrived at the hotel, took a shower and put on a shorts. His phone rang and he quickly answered the call, but it wasn't her but Danny.

"Hey, Steve. How's your tour of Italy?"

"I'm in London, Danny."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because Catherine is here," Steve replied.

Ahhhh! Catherine is there ... Are you going to suffer again, Steve? "

Steve sighed. "I love this woman with all my might, Danny. I don't care if I'll suffer again, I just know that I want to live this love more intensely than the first time. I can't forget her, I don't I want and I won't lose her again, do you understand me? "

"I understand, Steve. You know I do, but I'm afraid you have a new disappointment."

"Did you have a new disappointment with Rachel?" Steve asked.

"No," Danny replied.

"Then let me try again, Danny. Let me be happy."

"Ok Steve. Good luck!" Danny said and ended the call.

Steve lay down and stood there thinking. He remembered the day he met Catherine, and how he was charmed by her girlish smile, how his heart beat at a different rate when their eyes met, and how he almost lost his voice as he approached to speak to her for the first time. "How clumsy I was," he told himself and laughed.

"Where are you now?" he thought out loud.

Steve slept and woke up at 5:00 am with the sound of the doorbell.

"Cath! I searched for you so much! Where were you?" Steve asked as he opened the door.

"I can enter?" she asked.

"Of course," Steve replied.

Catherine came in carrying a backpack and a purse.

"I went to the diplomat's house, Steve. I told him what I saw and heard, but he didn't believe me and still demanded my resignation. I never felt as humiliated as I felt today," Catherine said. She was upset.

"I'm sorry Cath. I can go over there and say I heard it too."

"No thanks. I don't want to get you involved in my problems," Catherine said.

"And how did you know I was in this hotel? I didn't tell you where I was staying."

"I met Harry at the Police Department. Since he was the chief of security, he was called in to testify. He told me you were here," Catherine said.

They both looked a little embarrassed and both smiled.

"Can I stay here just for today? I was going to stay in a room, but there's no more none available. The receptionist told me they will have some spare rooms in the afternoon, but I can't wait until the afternoon to get some sleep.

"Ok," he told her.

And I really need a shower," she said.

"Go ahead," he said and handed her a towel.

"Thanks."

While she showered, Steve sat on the bed and smiled excitedly. She was out of the agency. "It's now or never," Steve thought.

Catherine put on her favorite sleepwear and looked in the mirror. "It's too short, I guess I shouldn't dress like this, after all we're not together anymore," she thought.

She opened the bathroom door and showed only her face. "Steve, do you have a shirt to lend me?"

"Yes. I'll get it for you," he replied.

Steve handed her the shirt and she thanked him.

Steve stretched the bed sheet as he waited for her to leave the bathroom.

"Do you want the right side or the left side of the bed?" Steve asked her.

"I don't want to bother you, I'm going to sleep anywhere," she replied.

"Left side then," he said.

They both lay down and Catherine said good night to Steve, though the day was already beginning. She turned the other way, and they both tried to sleep but couldn't.

"Can't you sleep either?" Steve asked her.

"No," Catherine replied.

"For the same reason as me?" Steve asked, touching her neck with his lips.

"Don't do that, Steve," Catherine whispered.

Steve ignored her request and continued kissing her neck.

"Steve ..." Catherine whispered.

"Come here," he said, turning her to him and kissing her intensely, with love and desire. "


	5. Chapter 5

After love, Steve and Catherine were looking at each other and she laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"I think love is also knowing what the other is thinking even when he says nothing," she told him.

"And what am I thinking now?" he asked.

"I think you're thinking we can stay a few more hours here," Catherine said smiling.

"Smart girl! Come here!"

Catherine and Steve had to stay a few more days in town to give testimonials and then were free to go.

They met Harry for dinner and to say goodbye to him.

"Well, we managed to stop his wife's plan for awhile, but he didn't believe me and one day she'll make it happen," Catherine told Steve and Harry.

"You did what you could, Catherine. It's not your problem if he didn't believe it," Harry said.

"It's true. You shouldn't worry about that anymore," Steve said.

After dinner they said goodbye to Harry. Harry hugged Steve and whispered in his ear, "Don't let her go again, McGarrett."

Steve just nodded.

Then Steve e Catherine went to the hotel, leaving the next day.

Two months later...

Steve arrived at the office cheerful and smiling.

"Man, where were you? We've been trying to talk to you for over a month," Lou told him.

Danny, observer as usual, noticed a shiny object in Steve's left hand.

"Wait, wait, wait. What is this?" Danny said, pointing to the wedding ring on Steve's finger.

"Oh, this?" Steve said, raising his hand for all to see. "I got married."

"What do you mean, you got married? What about us? Didn't you invite us?" Danny asked.

Tani and Lou looked at each other.

"It was a simple wedding on the mainland, Danny. Just me and her and a few witnesses. We didn't want to wait any longer to be together," Steve said.

"That's cheating, Steve. You cheated on your team," Danny told him.

"I didn't cheat on anyone, Danny. But if you make a point, I'll talk to Catherine and we can organize a celebration dinner."

"Now that you're married? Now who doesn't want to go, it's me," Danny replied.

"And if I had told you about the wedding, Danny? You would be the first to criticize me. I'm happy, okay? I'm very happy and that's what matters. For the first time in my life I thought of myself," Steve said.

"It's going to start all over again ..." Junior told Tani.

At the end of the day Steve came home, got out of the car, stopped at the gate and looked at his home.

"Finally I have her waiting for me when I get home. Now our love story is complete. Wonderful feeling," he thought.

Steve came into the house and found her in her room packing clothes in the closet.

"Wow, what an organization!" he said smiling as he hugged her from behind.

Catherine smiled. "I was looking forward to you getting home," she said.

"I'm here now," he said as he kissed her neck.

"And I'm here forever ..." she said, enjoying the maximum every minute of love.

"End."

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
